


Storm

by vangirl



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Community: tales_100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangirl/pseuds/vangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sky is clear, not a single cloud in sight. It's the first time Ion's ever seen the sky so blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

The sky is clear, not a single cloud in sight. It's the first time Ion's ever seen the sky so blue.

"May I go outside today, Grand Maestro?" Ion hopes his request doesn't sound overbearing.

Mohs looks up from the desk and frowns deeply. "It'll be best to stay inside."

Ion grips his staff tightly and tries not to show his disappointment. "How come?"

"The Score today said there would be a slight chance of thunderstorms. You don't want to be trapped in it."

Ion nods and turns to look back outside the window. "You're right. I'll stay inside then."

**Author's Note:**

> For the [tales_100](http://tales-100.dreamwidth.org/) theme: chance of rain


End file.
